Anastasia Scenarios
by TheTrueDisneyQueen
Summary: A series of one/two shots examining different situations Anastasia might encounter. Current story: A new life and a new love. Life is never boring for these royals as they stay up all night, sipping tea and waiting for news. News of a new prince or princess, and who knows... maybe an engagement or two?
1. A Trip To Russia

**Hi everyone, thanks for considering my story to read. This is currently a one-shot but I am considering making it a story, although, likely just a bunch of connected one or two-shots. If you have any comments or suggestions I am happy to hear them, but please be considerate. I am new to the site and am still figuring out how things work. Also, I wrote this quickly so I am very sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. Hope you enjoy!**

"Dmitri? Can we… go back to Russia?" Murmured Anastasia one lazy night, about two weeks after their return to Paris. Dmitri, shocked, jumped off the sofa, "What? Anastasia have you lost your mind? I thought you said you didn't ever want to return?" cried Dmitri in utter surprise. Anastasia just grinned, "Well, I know its evil, but I sorely want to see what that "old lady" at the orphanage has to say when she finds out I am 'a someone.'" Dmitri raised an eyebrow, "Okay then, I suppose we can make a trip to Russia, if only for your sudden interest in showing off." "DMITRI!" shrieked Anastasia, playfully hitting him in the shoulder. Dmitri raised his hands in defeat laughing, "Alright, Alright, I am quite sorry Your Royal Highness, I beg your forgiveness in this grave matter," and for the grand finale he bowed, determined not to rise until Anastasia had given permission.

Anastasia meanwhile giggled, hand on her mouth, a playful glint shining in her eyes. Her attempts to contain her laughter, completely failed, and she burst out laughing. "Okay Dmitri, you win, you win! You may rise!" And so Dmitri rose, an evil gleam shining in his eyes, and then he proceeded in sweeping Anastasia off the ground and swirling her around in the air. Slowly Anastasia stopped laughing and smiled, And as Dmitri lowered her to the ground, their eyes met. Gazing into each other's eyes, hand in hand, Dmitri whispered, "When do we leave?" Anastasia smiled, "tonight" she whispered, and Dmitri smiled back.

The next morning Anastasia and Dmitri had successfully reached St. Petersburg and had begun the hour journey to the orphanage. Anastasia had traded her new fancy dresses and jewels, for simple peasant clothes, much like she wore during the ten years she spent at the orphanage. Another bonus was many people had just begun to grieve the loss of the Romanov family, and because Rasputin was gone, Anastasia could safely come out and proclaim her true identity. Something she had decided to do, as soon as she had visited the orphanage. So without hesitating Anastasia walked down the familiar path, but this time as a Grand Duchess, with her Grand Duke in tow.

As they reached the orphanage Anastasia stopped and took a deep breath. "You'll be fine, you always are" breathed Dmitri. Anastasia nodded, and gave a weak smile before marching straight up to the door and knocking. After a moment the door swung open, and a muttering old lady came marching out. "I swear, if it's another child I… I'll" when she saw Anastasia and who was beside her she paused, and then began to shriek. "ANYA WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU HAVE CAUSED, LET ALONE TO RETURN WITH A BOY! THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE ANYA, INSIDE NOW. MARCH." Dmitri blinked, unaccustomed to the lady's random outbursts. Anastasia on the other hand was unfazed, and stood taller before stating, "Madam, I am not sure you realize who I am. While it is true I was 'Anya the Orphan' in your care, I have now discovered my true heritage." Anastasia paused. "Madam, I am The Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova of Russia, the last remaining daughter of the late Tsar, and this is the Grand Duke Dmitri of Russia, or in less formal circumstances, my husband."

The "old lady," or Alla, just stared in shock, and then burst out laughing. "Oh my dear, you really are confused, come inside, I will get you some water, and run you a bath and you will have forgotten all this nonsense in no time!" and she turned and began waddling inside. Anastasia shrugged and followed, however, instead of following her former caretaker, she ducked into a small side room, dragging Dmitri with her.

"Dmitri, I need you to distract her, I am going to change into one of my court dresses, and find the official decree from Grandmamma. I will meet you in the kitchen in a couple of minutes." Anastasia then proceeded to push Dmitri out of the room, where Dmitri was met with the task of finding the lady. However, he was in luck as a second later she came waddling in. "Anya? Where have you gone?" She called. "Oh, what was your name again? Dimka?" "Well actually-""now where has Anya gone?" she demanded with a glare. Dmitri swallowed "-it wasn't important" he whispered. "Um Anastasia just went to look at the gardens, she has always been fond of flowers." He replied. "Ahhh, that she was" sighed the old women. She was about to go out to find her when three girls came running in the hall, pausing when they saw the young man. "Girls, I would like you to meet Dimka, he brought Anya back to us." At this, the girl's eyes lit up, and broad smiles appeared on their faces. "ANYA'S BACK!" they yelled, looking around for her. They Did not need to look long though, as a second later Anastasia stepped out, in full Duchess Attire.

"That she is," spoke Anastasia smiling. "Although, I am not Anya girls, I discovered I am actually The Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova of Russia." Turning to the lady she said, "Madam, if my dress is not enough to convince you, I have here a letter signed by the Dowager Empress herself, stating that I am indeed Anastasia, and if you require more proof, I ask you to join me at the palace later this evening, where I have a meeting with the current leader of Russia."

The lady who had taken care of Anastasia for so long stood in shock, before kneeling before her and begging forgiveness for the care she had provided, which was unbefitting of a Grand Duchess. In the meantime, the girls shock had finally worn off, leaving three delighted girls running off to tell the rest. Anastasia smiled, and accepted her caregiver's apologies. However, the peace was quickly interrupted, as thirteen young squealing girls came rushing into the room. As the old lady tried to control the crowd, Anastasia put up her hand, and instantly the crowd silenced. Smiling she announced "girls, I have missed all of you a great deal. I understand many of you have questions, and I will be happy to answer them all. If everyone can sit quietly in the sitting room, I will explain everything." At that, every girl ran into the sitting room and awaited the story of the long lost Grand Duchess Anastasia.


	2. Family

**Family (Part 1)**

A young man strolled through the woods looking for wood for the fire. Three elder girls sat knitting sweaters for winter at the dining table. An elderly woman stood over the stove, tasting the dinner she was making, and an old man sat on the sofa, absent minded, staring out the window. They all knew who they were, and they were tired of playing a charade. Of hiding who they were, and just barely making do on the things they managed to find in the woods.

Their story was rather tragic, born of nobility, brought down by a curse. In fact, if not for some impressive planning, they would not be alive right now. Their escape though, with the danger of being found, meant living in isolation in the middle of the Russian woods.

Alexis, formerly the Tsarevich of Russia, often ventured out looking for supplies. Over time he had come to recognize the various plants, herbs, mushrooms, and berries that were edible. He had also become quite good at working with wood, and had made their tables and chairs, as well as their beds. Using straw to make mattresses. Yes the former Tsarevich had done quite well in the woods, growing from a young 14 year old boy, to a 24 man. He had crystal clear blue eyes, strong muscles, and a broad chest. His hair was so blond it was almost white, and he had grown to be quite tall, standing at about 6' 4".

Alexis was not the only member of the family though. There were also three girls. Olga, who had been 23, and was now 33. Tatiana, 21 at the time, and now 31. Finally there was Maria, 19 when the tragedy occurred, and now she was 29. The girls had grown and matured a lot over the years. From 3 carefree girls, whose heads were full of stories of romance and love, to 3 young women, concerned for the wellbeing of their family. Of course, they still dreamt of the day where they could escape, return to society, and eventually fall in love. But this was further from their mind. Now they spent their days sewing, knitting, cooking, baking, cleaning. All sorts of chores to keep the household running smoothly. Especially as their mother had grown quite old and frail and was not able to do as much anymore. Yes, the girls had developed a lot over the years, in maturity and in beauty. Olga, had fair skin, pure green eyes, and beautiful reddish brown hair that fell halfway down her back. Tatiana had very light brown hair that fell just below her shoulders, almost blonde but not quite, and much like her brother crystal clear blue eyes, however, unlike her brother, when you looked closely her eyes had flecks of gold amidst the blue. Maria though, Maria had some of the most defined features of all the girls. A strong jawline, defined cheekbones, not a round face like her sisters at all. Her dark red hair fell almost to her waist, and her hazel eyes sparkled like flecks of gold in the sunlight. The girls were all a valuable part of the family, but no one could deny the absence of one of the girls, the youngest of all four. Anastasia.

Finally there was the elderly couple, the parents, Alexandra and Nicholas. Formerly they were Empress Alexandra, and Tsar Nicholas, the rulers of all of Russia. Their old age had not been favorable to them, the Romanov curse and the loss of their youngest daughter had done wonders on them. Their hair had grayed, wrinkles could be seen on their faces, and their eyes once sparkling with joy, now remained a murky depth of sadness and despair. The former Tsar often sat alone, on a chair by the window, just staring into space. As for the former Empress, if she wasn't aiding her daughters with the housework she was often lying in bed, trying to forget about the tragedy the last ten years had brought.

All of them, believed Anastasia to be dead. They knew about the Dowager Empress as well as a few other members of their family who had escaped the curse unscathed. However, none of this did anything to ease their minds. Anastasia was gone, they all knew that, the hope was gone, so what was the point. The fact that they all decided to take a walk in the woods together, was almost unheard of, and the timing was impeccable. For what did they hear but that Anastasia was alive? Rasputin was dead? The family couldn't figure it out. Assuming they were rumors they returned to their small cabin where they stayed for another week.

Soon though, they found out they weren't rumours, and a whole new adventure began.

 **So this will be a two-shot. Also this is not canon, it is just something that has been on my mind since watching Anastasia. I have grown very interested in the mystery of Anastasia, and have looked at a lot of the history. The movie is quite different from her real life. Anyways, getting sidetracked. This story is completely unrelated to any part of Anastasia's life, movie or not. In reality her whole family was killed, and no one really knows if the real Anastasia was killed or not. Anyways hope you enjoyed, should have the next part up tomorrow at the latest. Also if anyone has an idea for a short story let me know! I don't have any and am interested in what you guys want to hear. If you have any ideas just leave me a review and I will see if I can write it. Have a great weekend everyone!**


	3. Family (Part II)

**Family (Part 2)**

A knock was heard at the door. Wearily Alexis stood and peeked out the window. He sighed in relief, it was only Nikolai, a good friend of the Tsar, and the only other person who knew the Imperial Family was alive. As Alexis opened the door Nikolai burst in, multiple newspapers in his hand, and yelling something that was incomprehensible. Nicholas feeling the need to intervene snatched one of the papers from his hands and yelled at him to tell them what was going on. Nikolai in response took a few deep breaths and began to speak very fast.

"The Grand Duchess Anastasia is alive! She just made a speech last week on the balcony of the old palace. The Dowager Empress confirmed it, and the news is everywhere. She says she doesn't want the throne, only for the mystery behind her 'death' to be cleared up, and to live peacefully with her husband and Grandmother in Paris." When Nikolai had finished he was panting from the lack of oxygen he had lost during his speech.

Nicholas was silent staring at the paper. Alexandra had collapsed on the floor, crying quietly, "My baby is alive, she's alive, and she's married." Olga was sitting in shock, while Maria and Tatiana smiled and began talking quickly about how their sister had found love. Alexis too was in shock, he stood open mouthed, just repeating "No, no, it can't be."

Nikolai eventually regained his breath and began to speak again, "there is more. Anastasia and her husband defeated Rasputin, everyone is grieving the Romanovs and crying about how the Romanov line is gone. Now, they have rejoiced that Anastasia is alive but the wish is for a Romanov to sit on the throne. You can come out of hiding. In fact, I have seven tickets to Paris right here. What do you say, are you ready to resume your lives?" At this everyone broke down sobbing. The relief was written all over their faces and through their cries you could hear "Yes, yes! We are ready, we're ready.

As the family calmed down, Olga asked, "When do we leave?" Nikolai smiled and said, "Tomorrow morning at dawn." "And you are sure it is safe for us now?" questioned Nicholas. "Positive," replied Nikolai. And so, the family bunked down for their last night in the cabin.

Early the next morning, the Imperial Family awoke, dressed in their warmest clothes, and left the cottage with nothing but the clothes they were wearing. The joy was impenetrable, and the air of excitement was apparent. People on the streets would stop and ask them, "Why are you so happy, what's so good about life?" The Romanovs simply shook their head and said, "it will become apparent soon, but we are some people I hear Russia has sorely missed." Many people would simply stare in confusion as the family walked away, and then resume whatever task they were doing. For the Romanovs however, the had to sit on a train for ten hours before they could be reunited with their family. The ten hour train ride to Paris felt like a lifetime to them. Eventually however, they reached their destination, Paris, France, and soon they would be reunited with Anastasia and Marie again, a day they never thought was possible until 24 hours previous.

Navigating Paris was difficult, as their french had slowly been forgotten over the years. However eventually they found a man who spoke Russian. Apparently he lived in the palace, and was happy to introduce the family to the Grand Duchess. The Romanovs could not believe their luck and began to follow this young man. "Ahem, excuse me sir-" began Nicholas. However, the young man put his hand up, "Please call me Dmitri." Nicholas nodded, "-Dmitri, may I ask why you were so willing to introduce us to the Grand Duchess?" Dmitri smiled, "well sir, I just have a feeling that you and her need to see each other, and if there is one thing Anastasia has taught me, it's that feelings are important, and you should always listen to them." he replied wistfully. Nicholas was about to say something but was cut short by Dmitri calling for a lady to come over. "Good afternoon Adelaide, would you happen to know where Anastasia is?" "Why yes, she is with the Dowager Empress in the gardens, you know how they love flowers" came Adelaide's cheerful voice. Dmitri laughed and thanked her telling the Romanovs to follow, unbeknownst to either of them that a large family reunion was about to occur.

When Dmitri reached the doors leading to the small gardens, he told the Romanovs to wait outside for a moment. However, they couldn't resist looking in at who Anastasia had become, after all they hadn't seen her since she was 8 years old. "Ahhhh, look..." whispered Maria. She was referring to Anastasia and Dmitri. Dmitri had walked in and swept Anastasia up in his arms, whispering something in her ear, Anastasia proceeded to giggle something back. It was quickly followed by a chaste kiss and Dmitri nodding towards the door. Anastasia then looked quite serious and nodded. Quickly she spun around and said something to Dmitri, before heading over a chair where Marie quickly joined her. Dmitri then began to walk towards them.

"Dmitri is her husband!" Whispered Alexandra quietly before Dmitri was within earshot. Everyone nodded, and then Tatiana looked into the distance and whispered that "they are so in love." Again everyone nodded, and then Dmitri walked in. "Please, follow me," he said smiling. "The family just stared for a moment before following, nervous if Anastasia and Marie would recognize them."

As they entered Anastasia stood, looking at them with her wide teal eyes. "Anastasia, these are the people I told you about," announced Dmitri. Anastasia looked them over, and slowly her eyes widened, her mouth turned into an 'o' and she slowly walked towards them, shaking her head no. Marie too, had stilled, eyes wider than ever. The fact that Marie had fallen silent stunned Dmitri, and now he was the only one in the dark. "Is it really you?" asked Anastasia, barely whispering. Alexandra nodded, "Yes, yes dear, oh yes," and within seconds they were all in tears. Anastasia ran into their arms, and a group hug quickly ensued. Even Marie joined in. At this point Dmitri was quite confused.

Half an hour later however, Dmitri was brought into the loop. After a long process of hugs and "I never thought I would see you again?" and "How have you been?" and sobs. Anastasia stood up and walked over to Dmitri. "Dmitri, this is my mother Empress Alexandra, my father Tsar Nicholas, my three sisters, Grand Duchess Olga, Tatiana and Maria, and my brother, Tsarevich Alexis." said Anastasia confidently. "Everyone, this is Dmitri, my husband." Dmitri stood in complete shock. He simply gazed at everyone, and then at Anastasia, and then back again. Meanwhile Alexandra had burst into a fresh round of tears, murmuring, "my baby is married."

After the initial shock had worn off there was much to talk about. For hours the family talked about the last ten years, and what everyone's future plans were. Which brought Tatiana to ask a very interesting question. "Soooo, Anastasia... thought about children yet?" she asked with raised eyebrows and a smirk. Anastasia and Dmitri blushed and Anastasia leaned into Dmitri more, if that was even possible. "Well, um you see... actually" started Anastasia. However, she wasn't sure how to phrase the next sentence, but luckily for her Dmitri caught on rather quickly. His eyebrows shot up and his mouth opened wide. His mouth tried to form words but failed until eventually he managed to squeak out, "You're... you're pregnant?" Anastasia weakly nodded and watched Dmitri carefully, while everyone else had mixed reactions. All three of Anastasia's sisters began giggling and whispering among themselves, Alexandra began crying again, Nicholas just stared in shock at the unfolding scene, while Alexis watched quite disinterested. Marie had left the room to fetch some tea.

"Are, are you sure?" whispered Dmitri looking into Anastasia's eyes. Anastasia nodded, "The doctor confirmed it today." Dmitri smiled, Anastasia smiled back, and they stayed that way until Alexis yelled out. "Oh come on, enough with the mushy gushy stuff. Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Anastasia shook her head, pretending to be annoyed. "It's not just something you blurt out Alexis, and I hadn't even told Dmitri yet." Shot back Anastasia. Alexis just shrugged. A moment later Marie walked back into the room.

"Did I miss much?" she asked as she walked in. Tatiana giggled, "Only that Anastasia is pregnant Grandmama" answered Maria. No one but Anastasia expected her response. "Oh, I know that dear," and she winked at Anastasia, who simply smiled back. Dmitri practically glared at Anastasia, and smiling mischievously she leaned up and kissed him. The kiss, so full of passion they forgot they were surrounded by people quickly deepened, leaving the rest of the family smiling madly, especially Alexis. Slowly the two lovebirds broke apart and stared at each other, all of Dmitri's anger had suddenly disappeared, and slowly they reorientated themselves with the world. However, realizing what had happened their cheeks quickly grew red, and they avoided eye contact with basically everyone. "It's okay dear, nothing we haven't seen before" laughed Alexandra with a wink. This only left Anastasia and Dmitri blushing even more.

Just then, Sophie came barging in looking for Vladimir. Everyone looked up quickly, slightly started, and was met with Sophie standing in the doorway, with her eyes wide and hips swaying, surveying the scene. A second later a shriek could be heard throughout the castle. Vladimir scared for Sophie came running in and Sophie fell into his arms, Vlad too stood stock still trying to take everything in. And so, the story had to replay itself again, so Sophie and Vladimir could find out how the Imperial Family had survived.

 **Hi everyone. Sorry if this chapter was too rushed. I feel like it needed more detail. Anyways who would like to see a chapter on Anastasia and Dmitri welcoming their child? Let me know your thoughts by leaving a review.**

 **BONUS SCENE**

Marie stood in the gardens, taking in the peacefulness of the French countryside, when she heard a knock at the door. Opening it revealed a distraught Anastasia. "My dear, whatever is the matter?" asked Marie, gently guiding her over to a bench. After they had been seated and Anastasia had sat in silence for a few minutes she whispered, "I'm not sure what to say." Marie smiled, "Tell me what is in your heart child" Anastasia looked at her wearily, "Grandmama I, I just don't know what to do." "About what dear?" asked Marie gently. "Well, I think, I think I might be... well you know..." said Anastasia quietly, looking down at her stomach. Marie smiled, nodding with understanding. "Are you not happy by the news?" she questioned. Anastasia shook her head, "No no I am delighted but-" "but you are afraid to tell Dmitri?" finished Marie. Anastasia nodded. "Oh Grandmama, what do I do?" she asked. Marie smiled again, "For now you take care of yourself, and you wait for the right moment. Trust me, just be patient and the truth will come out in the perfect way." Anastasia nodded, and chuckled a little. "Oh Grandmama! I'm going to be a mother! Imagine, me!" she laughed. Marie laughed too, "Yes, you. Oh my Anastasia, you really are grown up now aren't you." she said wistfully, and Anastasia smiled. An hour passed with the two of them enjoying each others company in the gardens before Dmitri walked in effectively ruining the moment by announcing they had some very important visitors.


	4. Author's Note

**Hi Everyone. I am so sorry this isn't a chapter. I have been focused on my other story Arendelle's Secrets, and not so much on this one :(. I just don't have any inspiration for it. No ideas that excite me. So this is my request. I will continue to think of ideas, but I would love to hear from you guys, the readers. If you have something you would like to see in my story, please let me know. I can't promise I will put it in, because it is difficult for me to write if I am not passionate about the story line. But who knows, perhaps you guys will inspire me again. I sure hope so. Please don't worry though, I am not ending this story, I will continue it as soon as I get more idea's. So let me know, and have a great day.**


	5. Nikita and Tatiana

**Hi everyone. I have gotten a few requests for this story and I would like to thank everyone who has sent me one. I will try to do as many as possible. One really stood out to me, and I knew I had to do it right away. It was given to me by autumnrose2010, and I would like to thank autumnrose2010 tremendously. Basically this idea has three parts, and I am not sure if I will do them all in a row or not. I hope everyone enjoys this, and I hope it lives up to autumnrose2010's expectations, since that's where I got the idea. Enjoy!**

It had been a month since the royal family had gained freedom. The Tsar had reclaimed the Russian throne and he and Alexandra were back living in the palace. Anastasia thought about going back home, however, she and Dmitri had created such a good life in Paris, and Russia held so many poor memories she couldn't bear the idea. So with many tears and promises to visit Anastasia stayed behind. As for her sisters, they were split. Olga couldn't wait to go back to the palace, to see everything she left behind again, Therefore, she was leaving a week after Nicholas and Alexandra. Tatiana and Maria, on the other hand, liked the idea of going back to the palace, however, at the same time, wanted to catch up with their sister and explore Paris. A city they had never been to. So they stayed behind, a plan for them to follow in two months time put in place. It was on this particular day, the day of their parents and sister's departure, that true love began to show itself again…

Anastasia hugged her sister goodbye, whispering that she would visit soon, perhaps after the baby was born, in about five months. Tatiana and Maria stood behind waiting for their turn, when out of the corner of her eye, something caught Tatiana's attention. A piece of blue paper was flying through the air, propelled by the wind. Tatiana decided to ignore the paper, choosing to see off her sister. That is, until the paper hit her right on her face, blocking her vision, and therefore not allowing her to see the man that happened to be chasing this specific piece of paper. The man that gently reached up and pulled the paper off her face, and gave her that smile. The one that caused her knees to go week, and her surroundings to disappear. The one that rendered her oblivious to her sisters giggling and Olga boarding the train.

"Uh… excuse me? Ma'am, are you alright?" questioned this man. As she began to acknowledge her surroundings again, she muttered a quick apology and a rushed, "Yes, yes, i'm fine it was nothing." "I'm glad," replied the man, their eyes meeting, and the contact remaining probably longer than it should have. The man smiled and looked away, Tatiana following and both blushing furiously. When the man looked back he spoke, his voice sending a shiver down Tatiana's back, "May I inquire about your name?" he asked. Tatiana giggled and nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "My name is Tatiana, may I inquire about your's?" The man smiled and tried saying it, enjoying the way it rolled off his tongue. "My name is Nikita, you're highness." he said with a bow.

Tatiana gasped, "how did you know?" Nikita smiled, "it was easy to figure out. The newspapers are full of the story, and you're clothes are that of nobility. I was also able to deduce that, the lady over by the train was your sister, based on the way you speak with her. I am well aware that she is the Grand Duchess Anastasia, leaving me to believe you are the Grand Duchess Tatiana." as Nikita finished he smirked at Tatiana, frustrating her in a playful way. Something she had never felt before, and if truth be told, she could get used to it.

After half an hour of watching Tatiana and Nikita talk with each other, Anastasia was beginning to grow tired. The baby was taking its toll on her, no longer could she stand for hours on end, now she felt faint if she stood for more than an hour. So calling Maria over, she whispered in her ear, and giggling they planned a sneak attack on Tatiana. Creeping quietly across the stone path, they snuck up behind Tatiana, each on one side of her, and while Tatiana was lost in conversation, they launched a tickle attack. Anastasia had to bow out after a moment, due to the nauseous feeling she felt after a moment. However, Maria was merciless, she had Tatiana rolling around laughing, especially since Maria herself wasn't ticklish.

By the time Tatiana had collected himself,, Nikita was laughing so hard tears were running down his face. At first, Tatiana was embarrassed, but after a moment of watching Nikita laugh, she too joined in. Soon everyone was laughing, and thoroughly enjoying themselves. Eventually, everyone calmed down, and Tatiana introduced everyone before inviting Nikita back to the palace.

At the palace, Nikita met Dmitri, and Marie. Both of whom took a fast liking to Nikita, quickly inviting Nikita over whenever he wanted. But it was with Tatiana that true friendship began and quickly grew into more, leading to a rather serious conversation with Anastasia a few weeks later.

"Anastasia, may I speak with you?" questioned Tatiana. "Of course, come in." replied Anastasia, smiling. "Anastasia, this is a little awkward… how… how did you know you loved Dmitri?" asked Tatiana. Anastasia looked surprised before smiling knowingly, "well, I just knew. I mean, when I teried to imagine life without him it was painful to think about, and he just was everything I dreamed about. He could frustrate me, but he was also the only person I knew that I could share everything with. Really though, it was my heart that told me so. Does that help?" Tatiana nodded, and just sat staring at the wall. Anastasia feeling the need to continue the conversation decided to ask a rather bold question. "Tatiana, what do you feel for Nikita?" Tatiana looked shocked, and blushed deeply. "Well, he is all I can think about, he always makes me laugh, and my heart flutters and I can't imagine him not being around. But at the same time we never agree on anything, and it's so frustrating sometimes, but a good frustrating… you know…" she trailed off, lost in thought of Nikita again. Anastasia smiled, and softly said, "you love him." Tatiana blushed and looked up, nodding gently. "Do you think it's too soon?" she asked nervously. Anastasia only shook her head and smiled. "It was only a two weeks for me and Dmitri before we knew and married. Tatiana's eyebrows shot up, "What, only a week!" she exclaimed. Giggling Anastasia nodded, "but that's a story for another time." she replied quickly. Tatiana nodded, and excused herself, realizing it was almost time to meet Nikita for their evening stroll.

"GRANDMAMA, ANASTASIA, DMITRI, MARIA EVERYONE! COME HERE, QUICK!" Yelled Tatiana as she ran through the halls a few hours later. Everyone except Anastasia showed up within minutes, terrified for Tatiana's safety. As soon as they had made sure she was okay and safe, Anastasia came walking in, as fast as she could with her growing stomach. Once again they had to go through and make sure Tatiana was okay. "Well then, what's with all the excitement?" asked Anastasia, almost growling out of annoyance. Dmitri sensing his wife's anger quickly embraced her, and let her melt into his arms. As Dmitri pulled up a chair for his wife, Tatiana screamed again and began jumping up and down, startling them all. "Nikita proposed!" This cause everyone,, everyone, to drop whatever they were holding and stare at Tatiana in shock. Slowly the shock wore off and words of congratulations were given. As the excitement built and wedding plans were starting to be made, Nikita walked in. Tatiana ran over and hugged him, and everyone else began yelling at the young couple. The celebration lasting a whole week.

As the news reached Russia, it was decided the wedding would be held in Russia at the Imperial Palace. The wedding would take place in a month's time, when Tatiana and Maria returned to Russia, except due to the circumstances, Anastasia, Marie, Dmitri, Vladimir and Sophie would be returning as well. The excitement in both Paris and Russia was apparent and it would continue to be for months to come.


	6. Olga and Gleb

**Hi everyone. Okay so I posted this chapter without checking the content at all... (Yes, yes, I know. Terrible decision.) So this part you are reading right now, was actually a paragraph of the story. So now I have fixed it (Yay!). I also edited it, so there are a few changes. Very minor, more in the wording. So anyways, this is what you should have seen...**

 **So this is similar to the last story. (Don't worry it's not super similar.) Anyways, it too, was requested by autumnrose2010, and that's where I got the idea. So a big thanks to autumnrose2010, and I hope it stand up to autumnrose2010's standard. And everyone else's of course. Thanks for reading, even with the infrequent updates. Again, I am sorry about that. Hope everyone has a good day! Enjoy!**

Wet, rainy days. The perfect type of day in Olga's opinion. The days where mud, and dreariness took over the city. Perhaps it was because all hope of love had been drained out of her over the years. Or maybe it was simply that the palace staff would always stay in the kitchens and bake cookies on these days. Whatever it was, she never expected a rainy day like this one, to bring such happiness.

It was cloudy, the rain had stopped for now, and Olga was out taking a walk. Enjoying the damp humid air a rainfall brings, however, before long she ran into some trouble. It had begun to rain again, and the small bench she had sat down on, had become surrounded by a large muddy puddle. Sure she could walk through it, however, she really didn't want to ruin her new dress. The servants would be so mad at her. So she decided to wait it out, when a nice young man came along.

"Oh,Your Highness. Forgive me, I didn't see you!" exclaimed a man after he sat down next to her, completely unfazed by the mud. He was well dressed, with a black suit and black tie. The type of clothing a businessman would wear, and Olga couldn't help but be intrigued by him. "No, no. It is okay. Really, call me Olga." She quickly replied.

The man smiled and nodded gently before asking permission to remain sitting. It was then that Olga noticed he had a wooden foot, which explained his odd walk and the fact that he didn't jump up after he noticed who she was. Gasping she looked at his foot concerned. The man noticed and gave a nervous laugh, "oh it's nothing." he said, waving his hand around a little. Olga Shook her head, and slowly pulled up his pant leg to see where it started. The man felt awkward at having a princess examine his wooden foot, but decided that there was nothing he could do. After all, she was royalty!

As Olga, examined his foot, she discovered it was of the highest quality, and that it only went up to his knee. She wondered what had happened, but didn't have the heart to ask. After all, it must have been quite painful for this man. So instead, she gently brought the pant leg down again, and sat up, looking over and mumbling an apology, realizing what she had just done. The man quickly reassured her that there was no need for an apology, especially since the man had actually liked it, although he would never admit it.

"You are probably wondering how it happened? No?" he questioned, taking Olga by surprise a moment later. She didn't think he would be so open to talking about it. But she was proven wrong. "Why, yes, although I would also like to know your name." she said, giggling as she realized they were still complete strangers, and had yet already shared a somewhat intimate moment together. The man laughed a little too, warming Olga to the core, as he whispered, "Gleb" into her ear.

 _"... well it was a while ago. I was only about 18 years old, and I wanted to be a fisherman. So badly, that I moved across the country out onto the west coast. I was a quick learner, and before long had myself a job. But as soon as I got it, i lost it, on my first voyage. I was working the rigs when a shark attacked the ship, something that is quite rare, and none of the crew was prepared. I knew we had to act fast, so I told everyone to get below deck. I stayed on deck, and grabbed my sword throwing it at the shark, I hit him, but not hard enough to injure him, only anger him. Of course, a wave came on board at that moment, and it also had to throw me into the water, where the shark was waiting. He grabbed my ankle and bit, hard. I was quite lucky a good seaman named, 'Oliver' had denied my orders and remained on deck. He saved my life, by throwing a rope out for me to grab. As I grabbed it he pulled me, but my foot got left behind. So I went to a few doctors, and I had to have the bottom of my leg amputated. And the rest is... Well the rest is obvious."_

As he finished Olga stared at him with wide eyes, hardly believing the man in front of him had gone threw so much in his life. Gleb, slowly made eye contact and the warmth and concern he found in Olga's eyes nearly broke his heart… in a good way.

They ended up sitting for hours, in the pouring rain, just talking about their lives. Eventually Gleb realized Olga must need to get home, and Olga realized it too as it was growing late. However, as she was about to take a step she realized that muddy puddle was still there. Gleb laughed at her predicament and quickly took off his coat, dropping it on the puddle for her. Olga gasped, never had a man done something that nice for her, and she couldn't believe Gleb would give up his nice coat for her, after knowing her for barely five hours. Carefully she walked over it, and turned back smiling gratefully at him.

"Would you like to come back to the palace?" she asked. His eyebrows shot up. "You can meet my parents, and even my sisters, and my sisters husband and other sisters fiancé. My sister Tatiana is getting married on a few days, and so the whole family is in town… please come?" she rambled. She hadn't even noticed Gleb stand and walk over, until his hand was on her shoulder, that crooked smile staring back at her, leaving her own smile planted firmly on her face. Those smiles remained on their faces the whole way back to the palace, her hand nestled firmly in his.

"Hi, i'm back, sorry I was gone so long." said Olga as she walked in, Gleb following a moment behind. "Ahhh Olga! Where have you been! You missed dinner! And the last minute wedding plans and…" Yelled Tatiana as she walked in. Still muttering as she ran up to Olga, the rest of her family in tow. In less then a moment she was surrounded by her whole family, except Anastasia, who was lying on the sofa, heavily pregnant. As her family gently guided her to the sofa, talking a mile a minute about all the wedding plans she missed, Gleb was left in the doorway awkwardly, completely unnoticed.

"Wait, wait wait!" Exclaimed Olga, after a few minutes of constant unintelligible words being thrown at her. "There is someone I would like you to meet" Everyone looked surprised as they followed Olga's gaze and finally noticed Gleb. Olga motioned him over, and he slowly walked over, quite nervous to meet her whole family, especially a royal family. Anastasia smiled knowingly at Olga, and then glanced back at Gleb. Everyone else just stared at Gleb, wondering who he was. "I met Gleb a few hours ago. Outside. On my walk." Olga said, answering their silent question. Alexandra understanding, smiled at her daughter and stood, walking over to give Gleb a proper hello. Gleb realizing he was in the presence of the Queen, attempted to bow. But his foot just couldn't hold his weight in that position, and he fell causing everyone to cringe. Olga however jumped up and ran to his side, gently pulling up his pant leg, causing her whole family to gasp. As his wooden leg was revealed, everyone gasped again. Especially since the wild, crazy Olga they knew, was being so tender and kind as she examined his foot… for the second time.

After she had determined that he was fine, she carefully helped him up and grabbed his hand. As she guided him around to sit next to her on the sofa, she attempted to explain her afternoon, especially his foot. However, when she failed miserably, Gleb quickly took over, retelling his shark story, and how he met Olga.

After the story, all the questions, and a long chat, everyone decided it was quite late, and began to head to bed. Anastasia remained on the sofa, cuddled with Dmitri. Olga and Gleb also remained, and as Tatiana was walking out Anastasia called for her. Tatiana looked back and Anastasia gestured to Olga and smiled. Tatiana quickly caught on, and returned to sit on the sofa. After a moment Anastasia realized Gleb needed to leave for this particular conversation. "Dmitri, show Gleb out please" she whispered into Dmitri's ear. Dmitri nodded and gave her a quick kiss, taking his hand off her swollen belly. Immediately Anastasia missed the warmth, but brushed it off, in favor of teasing her sister a little.

"So… what's going on with you and Gleb?" asked Tatiana, sneakily. "Nothing!" replied Olga quickly and defensively. Anastasia nodded and smiled, completely unconvinced. "Uh huh…" she said quietly. Olga blushed and looked away, leaving Anastasia and Tatiana giggling. Finally, Olga looked back and sighed. "Okay, I… I don't know." she admitted. Anastasia and Tatiana were taken aback. "Wait what?" they asked at the same time. "I… I don't know." Olga repeated. Tatiana couldn't believe her sister had actually admitted she may have feelings for Gleb, and fell quiet. Anastasia just smiled. "Well, what do you feel for him?" she asked gently.

"Well, he is very nice… and funny. And he knows how to cheer me up. I feel like I can be myself around him. He doesn't get on my nerves like other boys… and he sees the girl behind the Grand Duchess…" Olga said trailing off. Tatiana smiled, "Kindof like how I felt when I first met Nikita" she said. "Or me and Dmitri" laughed Anastasia. "... Although I think we kind of hated each other for a while before we got there." she finished smirking.

Olga looked hopeful, "really… You really felt like I did?" She asked. Both girls nodded, smiling brightly at their sister. All of the sudden Anastasia cried out, while laughing! "Oh!." Tatiana and Olga turned their heads quickly and looked worriedly at Anastasia. "What! What's wrong?" Asked Olga. "Nothing, nothing at all. The baby just decided to give a nice sharp kick" replied Anastasia, still laughing. Tatiana nodded and Olga smiled, and soon they had both moved to sit next to their pregnant hands rested on Anastasia's belly, as they all felt the growing baby kicking inside. It had fallen silent, Anastasia and Tatiana slowly falling asleep.

When Olga had finally thought both were asleep she smiled to herself. "Someday, I will have a little girl, and I will be the best mother ever… but for now I will just work on being the best aunt ever." She whispered to herself. What she didn't know was Anastasia hadn't fallen asleep yet, due to the baby's constant movements. Her eyes opened, and she spoke quietly. "You will. You will make the best mama, and the best aunt. I am proud that my son or daughter will have you to look up to. And if things keep going how I think they will. I bet you will be married and expecting within a year!" When she finished she smiled and looked Olga in the eyes.

Olga, meanwhile had tears in her eyes, and was smiling wide. "You really think so?" She whispered. Anastasia nodded, "I think you found you're true love Olga. You just need some more time to get to know eachother." she whispered before finally closing her eyes and actually falling asleep. Olga feeling one last kick from the baby, smiled again, before removing her hand, and standing. As she left the room she ran into Dmitri, who smiled and then headed over to his wife. When he noticed she was asleep he sat down next to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, before snuggling her into his arms. Olga watched the whole thing from the doorway, smiling as she thought about a similar life in a few years… With Gleb of course!


	7. Maria, Pascal and Aleksei

It had been seven hours now. Seven hours of pure torture. Everyone was gathered together in the dining area, just down the hall from Anastasia. Dmitri was pacing the halls, while Marie sat with Nicholas and Alexandra at the large dining table. Olga and Gleb were sitting on the loveseat, attempting to keep each other awake, while Tatiana and Nikita were playing a card game on the game table. Maria was sitting on a makeshift lawn chair near the door, watching her immature brother run around. Just as everyone was beginning to fall asleep again, another shriek was heard, jerking everyone awake.

"Is she okay?" asked Tatiana nervously, causing Marie and Alexandra to chuckle. "Of course darling." replied Alexandra. "Are you sure? She is screaming quite a lot." persisted Tatiana. Marie shook her head slightly and smiled, "It is all a part of bringing a new life into the world mashka." Finally this seemed to calm everyone slightly, and everyone relaxed again. Just as Dmitri came in for the hundredth time. "How much longer? This is torture. How are you so relaxed?" he asked, slightly panicked. "Relax Dmitri, these things take time. Come have a cup of tea." said Nicholas. "Trust me when Alexandra had Anastasia I was waiting for 20 hours." "TWENTY HOURS!" Yelled Dmitri. Nicholas nodded grimly. Just as he was about to continue another cry was heard. A shriller one, and then a baby's cry. A moment later the doctor appeared.

"Congratulations. It's a boy." spoke the doctor. Immediately Dmitri ran out of the room towards his wife and son leaving the rest of the family to celebrate. "A boy!" cried Marie. Tears slowly ran down Alexandra's face. "I have a grandson," she whispered quietly. Tatiana had unfortunately fallen asleep, but Nikita was smiling at the news. Olga and Gleb had moved to finish their "Welcome to the World" card, now that they knew the gender, and Alexis was running around the castle trying to tell everyone that he wasn't the only boy anymore. However, it was Maria's reaction that surprised everyone.

"A boy!" laughed Maria before jumping up and hugging the doctor. "Oh, thank you doctor! You have given me a nephew!" she exclaimed. The doctor laughed and returned the hug. "I didn't do that much you know." he said. "Hmmm," replied Maria nodding. "Oh, um I am Maria by the way." "Pleased to meet you, you're highness, I am Pascal." replied the doctor a smile tugging at his lips. Maria giggled and was about to say something but, at that moment Dmitri came out with a small blue bundle in his arms. "Everyone, meet Aleksei Frederic Nicholas Romanov of Russia." he announced. Soon everyone had surrounded Dmitri, while Alexandra had gone in to see her daughter. This really left Maria in the background with the doctor, as there was not enough room for her to meet her nephew.

"So do you like being a doctor?" questioned Maria. "Yes, it can be trying, but I enjoy helping people." replied Pascal. What about you? Do you enjoy being a Grand Duchess?" "Well sometimes I feel like everything is handed to me on a silver platter, and that I don't get to do enough but you know, it's okay." she said, albeit slightly sadly. "Hey, you can be my nurse if you want to work…" said Pascal. Maria looked up, shocked at what she heard. This stranger was willing to give her a job, just to make her feel better? Maria looked into Pascal's eyes and found nothing but sincerity and warmth. She lost herself in them, just as he lost himself in hers. It was minutes before a baby was dropped into Maria's arms, jolting her out of the trance she had been placed in.

"Oh, hi there." cooed Maria. The baby looked up at her with large green eyes before beginning to cry. However, all it took was a few words and a moment for Maria to calm him down. Leaving Pascal feeling like he never wanted to be anywhere but with her. Little did he know Maria felt exactly the same way.

 **Hi everyone! I hope this was okay. I really wanted to focus on both Maria and Pascal and the new baby but I found it really hard. Let me know if you want to see antoher chapter on Maria and pascal. Basically though I feel like they would get to know eachother better and eventually marry. Also, I am so sorry for taking so long to update, my life has been really crazy lately... well it always is but you know, life gets in the way. Sorry for using that excuse so much, but that's really the reason everytime. Hopefuly I can get one or two chapters out before the new year. Happy holiday's everyone!**


End file.
